


Damned

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Talented Mr Ripley (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For prompt #230 at Slash the Drabble, 'Curse'. Originally posted <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/669460.html">here on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #230 at Slash the Drabble, 'Curse'. Originally posted [here on LJ](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/669460.html).

Sometimes it almost seems as if Peter's smile will be enough to lift the curse Tom has inflicted on himself. In Peter's absence, the world is a bleak, barren wasteland; he transforms it into a serene, shimmering, magical place. Tom has never felt so damned, so unworthy. Wingbeats haunt his dreams, fluttering ceaselessly. Gargoyles stare back at him from mirrors, unblinking, unequivocal. Night falls on him like autumn leaves shrouding a rotten log in a forgotten forest, and he burrows into the gathering darkness, safe, for the moment, from Peter's radiance. But then Peter smiles, and Tom is defenceless again.


End file.
